The Lonely
by JustS
Summary: just a little something... sweet, sort of songfic'ish! Castle & Beckett sweetness


"Wow, that was… some case…" Castle said cautiously

"Yeah…" She answered in a breathless whisper.

They looked around for a while in the little Café. It was small but not claustrophobic, small as in cozy. You feel right at home in this old and rich environment. The chairs where stacked on the tables, the old bar has been cleaned. You couldn't even see that there has been a murder behind the old wooden bar. It smelled like cleaning products but there was still the lingering smell of a mix of wood, alcohol and cigars. Her dad used to smell like that before he went completely under.

"I can't believe how you could murder someone in this place…" Kate wonders out loud.

"What do you mean?"

"It's so… I don't know, I think it reminds me at that little place my mom and dad used to take me too. Every Sunday evening we would go there because of the open mic. night, but there was never a big crowd, just every week the same people, same faces and same songs... My Mom loved to sing." Kate chuckles lightly: "And my dad loved to hear her sing." Kate takes a few steps forward and touches the piano: "When I got older, my mom used do drag me up the stage, even if I didn't want to, and we would sing something together or I would play the piano and she would sing. I still can remember the first time we did something like that together, my dad had a huge grin on his face and my mom was so proud. God and I was sooooo embarrassed." She looks at Castle with a watery smile:" But I secretly loved it." Scrunching up her nose and looking at the piano again, he was silently listening and smiling at the story Kate was telling him.

He took a chair that was standing on a table and he sat himself down on it and spoke softly: "Which song?"

"I'm not sure, I think it was Songbird from Fleetwood Mac, it was the song from their first dance at their wedding but it could've been something else. She used to know so many songs and she could all play and sing them."

"Do you miss it?" Kate set herself down with a heavy sight on the piano bench: "The evenings together yes, the forced singing on stage? Nooo!"

"What, You don't like to be forced into singing?" Castle answers with a jokingly voice: "Why detective Beckett, who would have thought!"

"Yeah, Oh well… Not everyone is like you Kitten!"

"Sing something…"

"No!"

"Please… no one is around, and you own me!"

"For what?" Kate raises her eyebrow at him.

"Calling me Kitten!"

"Oooh, poor guy, I hurt your feelings with that?" Kate laughs at the fake pout Castle is giving her.

"Please?"

"Hmmm no…"

"To bad, I think you would've been awful! So bad that they would ban you from this place!"

"I know what you are trying to do, it's not working."

"Could've fouled me!"

"That cause you're easy!"

"Hey! That wounds me!" Castle places his hand on his hart and makes a sad face.

"You'll live…"

"I don't think so…but I will if you play me a song…" Castle gives Kate a wide grin and uses his puppy dog eyes on her.

"You're not giving up are you?"

"Nope!"

Kate sights and thinks about it for a second:"Ok, fine! What song do you want to hear?"

"I don't know, something from you…?"

"From me?"

"Yeah, you must have wrote your own song at some point…"

"Uhhmm…No?"

"Liar!"

"OK fine…let me think."

"I got one, first of all, I was young! And second of all it's not a bout a guy! OK?"

"Oké, than about who is it?"

"It was just something I wrote after my mom died, so be warned…" Kate had a nervous smile plaster on her face. While Castle had a big smile on his face, with his bright blue eyes very shiny.

Kate sat herself careful behind the piano and let her fingers hoover above the piano keys… "It's been a long while since I played piano so don't expect to much of it…" She took a deep breath and softly began to play the piano followed by her slightly nervous voice.

_2am, where do I begin_

_Crying off my face again_

_The silent sound of loneliness_

_Wants to follow me to bed_

_I'm the ghost of a girl_

_That I want to be most_

_I'm the shell of a girl_

_That I used to know well_

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again_

_Too afraid, to go inside_

_For the pain of one more loveless night_

_For the loneliness will stay with me_

_And hold me till I fall asleep_

_I'm the ghost of a girl_

_That I want to be most_

_I'm the shell of a girl_

_That I used to know well_

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again_

_Broken pieces of_

_A barely breathing story_

_Where there once was love_

_Now there's only me_

_And the lonely..._

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again..._

It took a while before Castle could find his voice and "Wow…" was the only thing that came out of it.


End file.
